


Kiss Me, Thrill Me (Artwork)

by Huntress79



Category: The Last Tycoon (TV)
Genre: Community: collarcorner, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: A kiss doesn't have to be one on the mouth to thrill you to the bone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Made for my dear friend Olena at the Collarcorner Fall Fest 2016. I know this is your favorite scene in the pilot, so I hope you like what I did with it! And thank you for making such beautiful screencaps!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0k7f8gF.jpg)


End file.
